240 Seconds
by Dellinah
Summary: Logan tells his friends about an experiment that says two people can fall in love in a matter of hours by just asking some questions and staring into each other's eyes for four minutes. James believes it's possible; but Kendall says it takes way more than that to have feelings for someone. They decide to do the test to see who is right; but things don't turn out as planned. (Kames)
1. Test

**So I had this idea after I watched E16S08 of The Big Bang Theory. I recently watched some episodes of Big Time Rush because of my brother and I started shipping James/Kendall almost instantaneously. I know most people prefer Kendall/Logan or James/Carlos; but in my opinion Kames works better. Then I felt like writing about them.**

 **Also, this was supposed to be a one shot, but I though it would be too long for one chapter only. So this will probably have around 2-3 chapters. Maybe 4 if I end up adding too much detail.**

 **Well, I feel like I've said enough. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rain pounded harsh against the glass as Kendall walked around his apartment holding his phone next to his ear. James sat on the couch as he looked to himself in a small mirror, admiring his own face. Carlos looked at a fly flying above his head and Logan seemed to be very focused on something he was reading on his laptop; for he couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

Kendall finally started to mumble a few words when his mother answered the call. He could barely hear what she was saying because of the noise the rain outside was making; causing him to talk loud enough to grab the other boys' attention, except for Logan, that kept looking at his laptop regardless; moving his eyes from side to side as he read something. Carlos and James exchanged worried looks when they saw Kendall hang up and sigh, approaching his friends.

"They won't make it. My mom and Katie are stuck in traffic because of this rain, so they won't get home in time to take us to the movie theater." He said, sitting down and letting his arms fall by the side of his body.

"Ugh. That sucks. We were supposed to relax today since we won't have free time tomorrow." Carlos said, reaching out for his helmet that had fallen on the floor and putting it back on. "I guess this will be a boring Sunday afternoon."

"I'm kind of glad. Going out under this rain could ruin my hair." James stated, causing Kendall to smirk and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "We should find something else to do, then." He turned his head and looked to Carlos. "Do you want to play some video games or something?"

"Sure! Do you wanna come with us, Kendall?"

The blond boy shook his head. "I think I'll make myself something to eat. I was planning on eating at the mall but I guess that's not happening, so..." He said as he stood up and walked toward the kitchen. James shrugged and looked to Logan, who still looked to his laptop like there was nothing else in the world.

"What about you, Logan?" Carlos asked. "Do you want to play with us?" They waited for a reply, but as if Logan couldn't hear them, he just kept on reading whatever he was reading. Carlos looked to Kendall and shook his head, meaning that he was clueless as well. "Hey, Logan." He called again as he poked the smart boy's arm.

"Huh?" Logan finally said, looking around like he has been in some kind of trance until that moment. It took him a few seconds to process the situation around him as he closed his laptop and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"We can't go to the mall anymore because Kendall's mom is stuck in traffic. So Carlos and I are going to play some video games. Do you want to come with us?"

"Hum, maybe after I finish this." He answered, opening his laptop again. "I was reading about..."

Suddenly, the whole house got dark. All the light they had was coming from Logan's laptop which kept on because of its full battery. They all let small gasps at the sudden darkness, but calmed down after they realized it was just because the power was out.

"That always happens when it rains." Kendall said, annoyed, as he closed the microwave with his cold food inside it and went back to the living room to join his friends, being careful not to run into anything on his way there. "I guess I'll have to stay hungry from a little longer now."

"And I guess we won't be playing those games anymore." Carlos said as he crossed his arms and looked up, annoyed as well.

"Still, there must be something for us to do here. Logan, you're the genius. Any idea?"

"Huh?" He said one more time, shaking his head to come back to reality.

"Wow, you seemed so focused. What are you reading about?" Kendall asked, approaching Logan and sitting by his side to have a view of his friend's laptop's screen.

"Oh, I'm reading this article about an experiment designed to see if you could make two people fall in love in a matter of hours. It's quite fascinating."

"What?" Kendall said as he raised an eyebrow. "How would you even do that?"

"Well, the participants ask each other a series of questions designed to promote intimacy; and then they finish it off by staring into each other's eyes for four minutes without speaking anything."

"That's nonsense." The blond boy said, skeptical. "You can't make someone fall in love with you like that. It takes way more than a few hours for something like that to happen."

"Hum, well, some girls have fallen for me in less than four minutes, so I think that it is possible." James said as he chuckled and organized his hair.

"Of course not! Love is something that comes with time and it's about caring for someone, not only knowing a lot of things about them or looking into their eyes for three minutes."

"Four." Logan corrected.

"Oh, Kendall, you are so boring. It may take time for someone to have deeper feelings for a person; but it doesn't take that long to just fall in love. I mean, I've gotten many of my girlfriends in five minutes."

"Four." Logan corrected once more.

" _Just_ fall in love? What do you think love is?"

"Something that can in fact happen in three minutes flat." James teased.

"Four... Never mind." Logan said as he closed his laptop.

"It cannot!"

"It can!"

Carlos jumped out of the couch as he pumped his fist. "Hey, I know what we can do while the power is out." He said and turned to look at Kendall and James. "Why don't you guys do the test?"

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Well, you say it can't happen; and you say it can. You two do the test; and then we'll see which one of you was right all along."

"What? I'm not doing this with James; that would be disgusting!"

"If you think it's disgusting, you do admit there's a chance you may fall in love with me!"

"What? No! I just don't want to know about your intimate life asking you those questions."

"Or maybe you're just afraid of telling me about your intimate life." James said, crossing his arms as he made a teasing face. "Do you have any secrets you don't want me to know?"

Kendall slightly blushed as he sat on the couch. "I'm not doing that, forget it. If you want to do it, Carlos, do it with Logan or with James." He said, roughly.

"Oh, come on, I'm sorry if I said anything that pissed you off. Don't be like that." James said, unfolding his arms and tapping Kendall's back.

"You didn't." He sighed. "I just don't think you can fall in love with someone in four minutes, so why would I even bother doing this test thing?"

"So you can prove James wrong and mock him for that?" Carlos said, teasingly poking the blond boy in the side.

The blond boy looked around and seemed to think a little before he grabbed Logan's laptop. "Give me these questions." James shook his head and chuckled as he sat down by Kendall's side to read which questions they were going to make each other.

* * *

 **In case you're wondering, I didn't invent this test. It actually exists and consists of 36 questions. Because I'm lazy I'll be choosing the ones I like the most for them to answer.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter was so boring, but I hope the next one will be more interesting since they will be answering the questions. I broke my foot a few days ago and now that I can't walk I'll most likely update this tomorrow or even sooner.**

 **Thank you for reading, see yah.**


	2. Round 1

The boys walked toward Kendall's room, each one of them holding a flashlight and James also held a sheet of paper. "Ok, so the rules are quite simple: you're going to ask each other these questions and you have to be honest. No lying and no avoiding questions. After that, you just look into each other's eyes for four minutes." Logan said as Kendall and James entered Kendall's room.

"Good luck, love birds." Carlos chimed as he closed the door, leaving the participants of the experiment alone. Kendall rolled his eyes and James chuckled as they sat down on the bed.

"I'm not going to fall in love with you." Kendall said, sounding rather serious.

"Neither am I for you. But this should be fun, come on! Here, let me ask you the first question." James said as he pointed his flashlight to the sheet of paper he was holding. "Okay, here we go. What would constitute a perfect day for you?"

"Hum, I don't know... I think..." Kendall looked up and thought for a while. "Waking up with no responsibilities for the whole day. No songs to sing, no places to be, no interviews. I'd like a day to walk around and just chill with nothing to worry about. You know, going to the mall, watch a movie, sleep until noon and so on."

James looked at him like he was expecting more, but the silence let him know Kendall's answer was over.

"That's it?"

"Hum, yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Nothing, just... Your perfect day would basically be a day without us."

"Oh." Kendall's eyes widened as he realized James was right. "You're there with me. We're chilling together." He forced a smile and rushed to change the subject. "And how would your perfect day be?"

"The days we have already. I love to sing to our fans, dance; I love to be famous. I can't think of anything else to make it better."

"Really? Isn't there anything you would change?"

James' smile slowly became a small frown. He crossed his arms in front of his body and looked down at the flashlight in his hand. "Not really."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You have to be honest."

"Ok, fine." He said as he sighed. "I would like to have... A serious girlfriend. Like, not like the ones I have. The ones I have only care for me because I'm famous or because I'm pretty. A perfect day for me would be going on a date with someone that actually likes me for what I am."

Kendall almost couldn't believe his ears. Did James just say he wanted to be... Loved? As in James Diamond, the boy who was always getting in fast relationships and cared about himself more than anything or anyone else?

"Kendall?"

"Hum? Oh, sorry. I just... I never thought I would hear you saying that, James."

"I know, I know." James said, slightly rolling his eyes and smiling as he blushed. "But you're right; I have to be honest with you in this game." He looked to Kendall for a few seconds, but before the silence could get awkward he looked down to the sheet in his hands. "Next question, shall we?"

"I ask it now." Kendall said, looking down as well as he took the sheet from James' hands. "For what in life do you feel most grateful?"

"That's easy. For being a singer like I always wanted to be." He then seemed to hesitate before starting to speak again. "This means I'm grateful for you. I mean, without you we never would have become a band and therefore I wouldn't be living my dream. So, thank you."

"You... You're welcome, I guess."

"Yeah, yeah." James said, trying to dismiss the topic. "What about you? For what in your life do you feel most grateful?"

"Well... For being part of the band. I never wanted to be famous, but now that I am, I can't imagine my life without you guys. Even if my perfect day would be taking a break from this, it's already part of who I am." He smiled as he shrugged. "So I'm grateful for you too. Because without you nothing of this would have happened as well."

Another moment of awkward silence happened before James finally cleaned his throat and shook his head, looking down at the sheet again. "If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know."

Kendall looked down. "We are close friends already."

"Hum, I guess we are, but that doesn't answer the question. I think this test was meant to be done by strangers. Oh, well, just answer it."

"There's nothing to tell." He said, avoiding eye contact and pointing his flashlight to his feet to hide his face. Suspicious, James pointed his own flashlight to Kendall's face. He was surprised to see his friend blushing.

"Kendall? Is everything alright?"

"Let's stop this. It was a bad idea from the start." He said, pushing James' flashlight away from his face as he attempted to grab the sheet James held, but he was faster and moved it away before Kendall could get it away from him.

"Kendall? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I just don't want to play anymore."

Logan looked down at the sheet again. "Is it because of this question?"

Kendall opened his mouth, but closed it again before saying anything. He looked down and scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Yes. I know I have to be honest, but I don't want to. I can't."

"Hey, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't even tell anybody if you don't want me to, ok?"

"You promise you won't freak out?"

"I won't freak out." James said, giving a soft smile. "If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know." He repeated, looking at Kendall.

"I'm..." He said something else, but it was so muffled and so low that James couldn't hear it.

"Sorry, could you repeat the last part?"

"I am..." He stopped and took a deep breath, looking away. "Bisexual." Kendall looked at James and expected to find him disgusted or shocked, but his face held a blank expression.

"What's that?"

Kendall felt the urge to punch James in the face. He had never told anyone about his sexuality before, and the first person who knew was an idiot.

"How come you don't know what it is?!" He said, without realizing he was shouting.

"Wow, sorry. I just... I never heard that word before."

"Bisexual is like... It means I like girls..."

James expected him to say something else, but Kendall kept looking at him like he didn't know what else to say.

"Hum, right? There's nothing wrong with that."

"... And boys."

James blinked at that statement as his brain tried to process that new information.

"So you're gay?"

"No, I mean, sort of. Bisexual means that I'm attracted to both genders. Boys and girls."

"Wow. Wait, then you would date a guy if you liked him?"

"I guess I would..."

"Wow." Kendall's heart was beating fast. He didn't know how his friend would react and he was afraid he would freak out. James didn't look shocked, though. He seemed rather thoughtful. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I was afraid you guys wouldn't accept me. That you would think I'm creepy or stop being my friend. I don't really know what your opinions are on gay people. Or bisexual, for that matter."

"That's silly. You're our friend. It doesn't matter who you're in love with; that could never change who you are. And we like who you are."

Kendall blinked and gulped before sighing in relief. He looked to his friend and saw that James had a comforting smile on his face. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around James' neck in a hug, dropping his flashlight in the process. James stood still for a while, his eyes going from side to side as he tried to comprehend what was going on there, gasping at the sudden touch.

"Hum, Kendall?"

Kendall's eyes widened as he released his friend's neck. He bent down to pick his flashlight, still blushing. "Sorry. It's just... I kept that a secret for so long. I'm just really; really glad you didn't freak out or stop being my friend. Or something like that." He looked to the ground, embarrassed. "Are you going to tell Logan and Carlos about it?"

"No. Your secret, you tell them. Whenever you feel like telling them, just do it."

"O-Okay... Thank you."

"Hey, no problem."

"You still have to answer it, too."

"Hum... It feels weird, but… I think I may be bisexual too."

Kendall's jaw dropped as he heard those words. "What?!"

"Hum, I didn't know what bisexual was until now, ok? And I always somehow felt like I liked both but I thought it couldn't be like that so I just assumed I was a straight guy who thought some guys were attractive." He shrugged.

"How come you're so calm about that? You just realized you may fall for a guy!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

The blond boy opened his mouth to say something, but after a while he smiled as he reached out for the sheet and pointed his flashlight to it. Suddenly, he felt like the experiment was going naturally; unlike to what it felt when they started it. "I ask the next one. If you wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?"

"Oh." James looked down and rubbed his hands together, dropping his flashlight on the floor when he did so. Kendall tilted his head; once that his friend seemed to be as nervous as he was when he had to reveal he was bisexual some few minutes before. "James?"

"I have to be honest, right?"

"That's what Logan said when he read the rules."

"Fine." James said, rolling his eyes and looking up to avoid eye contact. "I think I would want the ability to be like you."

"Wait, what? Like me?"

"Yeah. I feel like you always know what to do and what to say. That's why you're the leader. I'm always so impulsive. I do things without thinking ahead and most of times I regret it later on. If I could just think ahead, if I could see the consequences of my actions like you can, my life would be so much easier."

Kendall folded his arms. "You could have said Logan."

"What?"

"You could have said you wanted to be like Logan. He thinks ahead way more than I do sometimes."

"Wow, wow; Logan's a nerd. I don't want to be a nerd. All I want is to stop being so impulsive, and that's why I wish I could be like you. I've tried to change it before, but that's just the way I am." He said as he shrugged. "Your turn to answer it."

"I never thought about that, but I wish I could be more relaxed sometimes. Like, you and Carlos keep telling me that things are fine; and they actually are fine, but I worry so much about them not being fine that I end up making it all worse. I try not to worry, but..." He shrugged. "I always do."

"Hey, it's ok. More than once you saved us because you had everything under control. I... I'm so jealous of that sometimes."

"Don't be. It can be really stressful."

"Being like me is stressful too."

"Really?" Kendall said as he folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"I said that most of times I'm impulsive I regret it later on. I... I may not show it, but it stresses me when things don't turn out the way I planned; and that happens a lot because I am so impulsive. If it wasn't for you guys to save me... If it wasn't for you having everything under control to save me, I... I don't know what I would do."

James looked down at his flashlight, taking a deep breath before looking at Kendall and smiling. "So... Thank you."

"N-No problem, James. I'll always be there to save you... If you promise to always be there to keep me relaxed when I overdo it. Deal?" Kendall said as he reached out.

"Deal." James smiled as he reached out as well and shook his friend's hand.

* * *

 **This was interesting to write. I'm still not that into the show so I'm not 100% sure on how this is going on a matter of characterization, but it's being fun to write. I watched a few more episodes and I'm pretty sure Kames is my otp now.**

 **Well, thanks for reading. See you next chapter!**


	3. Round 2

**It was probably about time for me to write more for this, even if I'm sure nobody's reading this anyway lol. Well, I promised myself I would update all my fics that need to be updated last weekend but... I didn't even start writing for them. So here I am.**

 **The thing is I'm always nervous about writing with Yaoi, because everything must come from your imagination since sexuality is not a regular thing on the cannon show. I don't want to make it look forced (Like, I don't want to make them gay _just_ because I ship them with each other, you know?) but then again I'm not the best writer. I even thought about deleting this because of that.**

 **But let's give this a try. I really need to take a break from writing Big Hero 6 fan fiction anyway. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After a few seconds of silence, James and Kendall let go of each other's hand and smiled. Before the silence could last long enough to make the situation awkward, Kendall cleaned his throat and James took a quick breath, rubbing his hands together.

"So..." Kendall started.

"So... I suppose we just keep on asking now?" James asked as he reached out for his flashlight that had fallen on the floor and adjusted it to make it brighter.

"Yeah, I guess so. Unless you want to stop playing. That would be fine by me."

"Hum, I want to carry on. Don't tell Logan I said this, but this is being kind of fun if you ask me." James smiled, pointing his flashlight to his face.

"Same." Kendall giggled. "It's your turn, by the way. You know, since I was the one who asked the last question."

"Ok, then. Let's see." James pointed his flashlight to the sheet in his hands. His eyes went from side to side until he found the right question, but his smile quickly turned into a frown when he finished reading it. Kendall raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask anything, James started to read. "'Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common'."

"Wait, really?" Kendall asked, taking the sheet from James' hand to read it himself.

"That's like, not even a question."

"I don't think it matters if it's a question itself or not. What worries me is that I don't really think we have three things in common." He bit his lip and tapped his foot, thoughtful. "Do we even have something in common at all?"

"Oh, come on, there must be something... We've known each other for years." James turned his flashlight on and off several times as he thought. "Hey, we both want to be like each other. Doesn't that count? It doesn't say it has to be physical or about the personality."

"I'm not sure… But, yeah, I think that we both can say 'I want to be like you' to each other…" Kendall pointed his flashlight to his feet to cover the slight shade of red that was taking over his cheeks, but then shrugged. "I guess that's something. But we still need to find two more things."

"Yeah, we do." James tapped his fingers on his knee as he looked around. After a while his head shot up and he snapped his fingers. "Hey, we're both bisexual! That's something we have in common, right?"

Kendall's eyes widened as his hand instinctively flew to James' mouth as he dropped his flashlight. "Shh! Are you crazy?" He looked to the door, nervous. His attention only came back to James when the latter poked him, looking at him in the eye with a confused look. He tried to say something, but his words were muffled by Kendall's hand.

Kendall's eyes grew wild when realization came to him to what he was doing. He quickly took his hand off his friend's mouth and wiped it on his shirt as he cleaned his throat and blushed again. "Sorry." He said as he sat back on his spot on the couch and clumsy grabbed his flashlight.

"What was that just now?" James asked, backing away a little from Kendall with a concerned look on his face.

"You can't say something like that so loudly! Carlos and Logan could have heard you!" Kendall whispered a little loudly.

"Hum, I don't think they would have heard me, Kendall. The rain is still falling outside and more, they may not even be outside anymore. They probably fell asleep when we started this thing." He smiled, but then he tilted his head. "And… What if they heard us? Why would that be a problem?"

Kendall looked appalled. "I don't want them to know! If I wanted them to know I would have told them by now! I didn't even want you to know, I just told you because of this game."

"Hum, Kendall… Can I ask you something that it's not part of the game?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kendall said as he moved a strand of hair away from his eyes.

"What would you do if you fell in love with another boy?"

Kendall let out a shriek after he accidentally pulled the strand of hair in between his fingers down and gasped because of James' question. As he rubbed the top of his head, he looked to James in disbelief.

"What? Why are you even asking that?"

"I just mean… If you fell in love with a boy and went out with him. That could happen, right? What would you do? Hide it from us forever or give up on the relationship or what? I mean, you wouldn't be able to hide it forever. We would find out eventually. So… What would you do?"

Kendall opened his mouth to answer, but then he closed it and looked at James with a blank expression on his face. He sighed and looked down. "I don't think you're allowed to ask anything other than these questions. So I can't answer that. By the way, we both like to sing. That's a third thing we have in common. We're done, next question."

"Kendall…"

"I ask now." He said as he picked the sheet up. "What do you value most in a friendship?"

"Honesty." James said, harshly. Kendall narrowed his eyes at him and scowled, shaking his head.

"Ok, what I value the most is respect. Next question, shall we?"

James rolled his eyes at the obvious tension. He shook his head and reached out. "I'm sorry. I… I don't really get what you feel, but I suppose that doesn't give me the right to force you to answer me if you don't want you to. I just really wanted to know." He said, shrugging.

"I… I'm sorry too. I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what I would do. But that's not a problem since I'm not in love with anyone at the moment."

"Hey." James said, putting a hand in Kendall's shoulder. "Whatever happens, or better saying, with whomever it happens, I'll be here for you. It's not like I would be surprised anyway."

"Thank… Thank you, James."

"No problem. I'm sorry if I crossed the line when I asked that, by the way."

"No, you didn't. I just…" Kendall crossed his arms and shrugged. "I just don't want to tell people and I don't want to think about telling them, you know? It scares me a little…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how they would react if I told them. I mean, what if they stopped treating me like they do because of that?" Kendall said as he frowned and scratched his arm, embarrassed.

"Why would they stop?"

Kendall sighed. "You don't get it, James. Some people don't respect homosexual people. Or bisexual, whatever. There are some people who think that people like me shouldn't even exist, and… I don't know, ok? I just don't want them to mistreat me or anything."

"Hey, first of all, it's 'people like us'. We're in this together, remember? We're both bisexual. And more, if you don't want to tell them, you don't have to. But if you ever feel like coming out, well, we can come out together."

Kendall sniffed and looked at James again. "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. That's what friends are for." James said, showing his fist. Kendall gave a shy smile and showed his fist as well, touching James' with his. After a moment of silence, they sighed in relief together.

"Next question?" James asked.

"I guess so." Kendall smiled. "It's your turn to ask, by the way."

"Okay. Let's see… Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time. Again, that's not a question." James rolled his eyes. "So, would you like to start or what?"

Kendall's eyes widened as he blushed. "Hum… You can go first."

"Okay. Let me think, what do I like about you?" He pointed his flashlight to Kendall and moved it up and down. "Does it have to be about your personality or can it be about your body and anything?"

"I… I don't know." Kendall said, looking to his feet and shaking his head. "I think it can be about anything, since the question didn't say it had to be about a certain aspect. But why…"

"Ok, so… I like it that you are always extremely calm about the most awkward situations, like I said before; I like it that you are always there to help your friends when they need you and I like your green eyes."

Kendall blinked in response. "What?"

"Now it's your turn." James said, smiling. "What do you like about me?"

Shaking his head, Kendall held his hands out. "Wait, wait, wait. You… What the…"

"Hum, are you ok?"

"How can you answer that so… So boldly? I mean, weren't you embarrassed about it? Also, you like my eyes? I mean, seriously, what?"

"Why would I be embarrassed about that? It's not like I was confessing my love for you or anything. Also, I have to be honest and I honestly like those things about you." He smiled and felt his face warm a little at what he was about to say. "And I told you… I didn't know I was bisexual but I looked at some boys. And I looked at you sometimes." James' cheeks started to get a deeper shade of red. "I love your eyes. When we look at you, they're the first thing we see. I love them."

Kendall felt his cheeks go red too as he tried to contain the smile that was starting to sprout on his face. He giggled a little and coughed. "Seriously? Nobody had ever complimented my eyes like that before. Not even Jo. Thank you, I guess." Then his eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'you looked at me'?"

"Hey, I didn't mean it in a creepy way. I just find you beautiful, nothing else. More than Logan and Carlos, that's for sure." James smiled as he tried not to laugh a little at Kendall's expression. "Now you have to tell me three things you like about me."

"Ok…" Kendall said, slowly going to another spot on the couch to increase the distance there was between them. "I… I like the way you always have a smile on your face. I think it helps me to relax. And… I like…" He tapped his foot as his silence lasted longer and longer.

"Wow, I'm sorry if there's nothing else about me you like." James said, pretending to be offended as he put a hand on his chest for a dramatic effect.

"No, it's not that." Kendall smiled. "I… I just need to think. It's not that easy to speak about my feelings, you know?"

"What feelings?" James raised an eyebrow. "You just have to tell me three things you like about me. It's not like you were going to confess you're in love with me or anything. You don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed about that."

Kendall gave a smile. "You know… That's something I like about you. You never overthink anything like I do. I don't know how, but you make things easier to me by being like that. Actually… I really, really like that."

"Thank you." James said with a proud smile that made Kendall laugh a little. "But you still have to say one more thing you like about me. Three things, remember?"

"Okay…" Kendall bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Wanna know, since you said you like my eyes, well… I like the way you look. I… I honestly think you're beautiful, James." Kendall looked to his flashlight to avoid James' gaze.

James blinked and then smiled, noticing how Kendall was starting to blush. "That's the good thing about being bisexual, hum? We can say things like that and we don't mind if someone calls us gay."

Kendall let out a nervous laugh. "I guess." He finally lifted his eyes from his flashlight to look at James and smiled when he saw his friend was doing so.

"Next question?" James asked as he rubbed his friend's back.

"Next question." Kendall smiled.

* * *

 **This took a while to be done. I started it around a month ago or so and only now finished it. Well, I enjoyed writing it, but let me know what you think. I may no delete this after all.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next chapter.**


	4. You win

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated a fic this fast! It's been a while since I updated my fics in general XD Well my life's been a little busy despite it being winter break for me, so I always have to choose between writing and something else. Today, I chose writing.**

 **Also, thanks a lot for the support! Seeing that some people were actually enjoying this gave me strength to write more! Strength I thought I no longer had, returned to me in the blink of an eye. So thanks!**

 **And of course, Kames. I love writing for them c: It's just, I don't know; I feel like they're so meant to be!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall turned his flashlight on again as he grabbed the sheet and moved his eyes up and down as he looked for the question he was supposed to ask. When he found it, he couldn't help but notice it was the last one, which meant that after they answered that one they were supposed to stare into each other's eyes for four minutes. That thought took over his mind and he concentrated on that long enough to make James raise an eyebrow at his silence.

"Kendall?" He asked, approaching Kendall's spot on the couch as he tried to take a look at the sheet and see the question. "What is the question about? Is it anything that will make us embarrassed again?" He said, trying to make a joke but knowing that it was true, somehow. Kendall snapped out of his thoughts when he felt James move on the couch and shook his head.

"Hum? Oh, sorry. I think I was distracted." Kendall smiled as he tried not to blush, but knew he was failing. "I'll just read it now. Let's see... 'When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?' Wait, what?" He narrowed his eyes as he read the question over and over again, only to see he hadn't read it wrong.

"You know, when I want someone to fall in love with me I usually ask 'What's your name? Favorite food? What kind of movies do you like?' And so on. What kind of question is that? I mean, come on." James said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if this didn't work at all." Sighing, he rubbed his hands together. "But I suppose I have to answer it anyway, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose you do." Kendall said, looking at his feet. "Unless you want to stop this. You know, I would be ok with that, just so you know." He hastened to say, finally looking at James' eyes. He moved so fast that his flashlight fell on the floor and rolled to James' feet. The taller boy raised his eyebrow again as he bent down to grab the flashlight and returned it to Kendall.

"Hum, no, I'm okay with answering that. Not okay, I guess, but... I can do it. I can answer that. So... The last time I cried in front of someone was... A few months ago, I think. Logan found me in my room and he asked me why I was sad and... I just couldn't hold it back and started to cry in front of him. That's it." He shrugged.

"I think the question implies that you have to tell me why you cried as well." Kendall said.

James smiled and chuckled. "I'd rather not. You'll find it silly."

"Hey, I won't. If you cried, that must mean it made you sad. If it made you sad, it can't be considered silly. It doesn't matter what other people say." Kendall said, tapping his fingers on his knees as curiosity grew inside him and he smiled as well. "Come on, tell me."

"But..."

"Please?" Kendall pleaded, trying to make the sweetest voice he could as he put his hands together. "I won't tell anybody!"

"Fine, bonehead." James said as he put his hand on Kendall's forehead and playfully pushed his friend away until he fell backwards on the couch. He waited for Kendall to sit up again before starting to speak. "When I was little and still lived with my mother, I had a cat. I used to love him, you know? I found him in a trash can when I going home one day and took him in when he was still a kitty. I left him behind when I moved here, and well, that day my mother called me to tell me they were going to put him down because he was too sick and old. I don't know, it affected me more than I thought it would and I cried."

Kendall remained silent for a while before smiling and letting out a chuckle. "Seriously? That's so sweet, James."

"Yeah, I guess it is." He shrugged. "But it's embarrassing either way."

"It's not." Kendall smiled. "I find it adorable. Well, you still have to answer the second part. When did you last cry by yourself?"

The smile James had on his face slowly started to fade as he tapped his hand on his flashlight several times and sighed. Kendall's smile disappeared as well when he noticed James didn't seem to be okay with that question. Not knowing what to do, he gulped and fearfully raised his hand to rest it on James' shoulder. "Are... Are you okay? I understand if you don't want to answer it, or..."

"No, it's all okay, I mean..." He sniffed and sighed. After keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds, he wiped his eyes to keep his tears from rolling out and bit his lip. Then he finally started to speak, his voice didn't come out as steady as he would like. "So, you know how my parents are divorced? Well, my relationship with my dad got a little... Complicated after that. Because he never approved my dream of being famous. I think he wanted me to be a doctor, or a lawyer, I don't know. Last month it was his birthday, and I called him to say 'Happy birthday' or anything but... He didn't want to talk to me. Better saying, he didn't want to listen to me. He just said..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, lowering his head, as if his next words were too heavy to be pronounced. "He said I'm not good enough. That I'll never be good enough."

James started to sob as he tried to keep the tears inside his eyes, but some of them came out against his will. Between his sobs and hiccups, Kendall wasn't sure if he knew what to do or what to say. Confused, he just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around James' shoulders, keeping him close. James gulped and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder as he tugged on his shirt, allowing some of the tears he was keeping inside to roll out.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, James. But believe me when I say you are good enough. I'm sorry your father can't see that."

"Maybe... Maybe I was the problem the whole time. Maybe I should have tried harder to be what he wanted me to be, I don't know." James said, with the volume just above that of a whisper.

"No, no; you should never try to be anything other than your true self, James. If he can't see that, it's his problem. I've told you about the many things I like about you already, and all of things and more make you who you are. You don't have to please anyone other than yourself, James. But... It's okay to feel sad. I don't know what else to say since I never had a father to have problems with." Kendall tried to smile as he tapped James' back, hugging him tighter.

After a few more tears James sat up and sniffed again, taking a deep breath and wiping his tears away. He tapped the couch until he found his flashlight and pointed it aimlessly around the room as he smiled. "T-Thank you. It means a lot."

"Hey, no problem. All I said was true. And... I'm sorry. About your father and all."

"It's ok. I should just let it go. Anyway, I feel much better now. Thank you again." He said as he moved his hair out of his eyes. "Well, now I have to ask you, right? So, when did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?" James smiled.

"Well, the last time I cried in front of someone was when I cried in front of you guys because of Jo." Kendall shook his head as he laughed. "Please, tell me you don't remember that."

"Sorry, but I do. And very well. Because of you we all found girlfriends and broke up with them shortly after just to know how you felt and Carlos and I were truly sad because of it! And all because of you!" James laughed as he felt embarrassment inside him. "Okay, that was the time you cried in front of someone. And how I wish this 'someone' didn't include me. But... When did you last cry by yourself?"

Kendall blinked and looked down, scratching his arm. "Well, I think I should be embarrassed about this, but since it's you... I think it was around a year ago, when I found I was bisexual."

"Really? You… Cried about that?"

Kendall rocked his body back and forth as he sighed. "Yeah, I did. I was in denial for a long, long time. But then, one day, I realized there was no point in doing that, since, you know, it wouldn't change anything. Still, it was really hard to accept. I remember I rushed to the bathroom, closed the door, looked to myself in the mirror and cried. I cried so much that day… I kept it a secret till now, but… There isn't much I can hide from you anymore, I guess."

James seemed to be about to approach Kendall, but he stood on his place. "Kendall…" He looked to the flashlight in his hands. "Why are you so sad about being bisexual? Why is it such a big deal to you? Ok, you like girls and boys. So do I and a lot of people. What's wrong about that?"

Kendall shrugged and took a deep breath. His eyes wandered around the room in short and quick moves. "I don't know, James. I just… Is it too hard to ask to be normal? I mean, I don't want to come out and face what other people may say. I just want to be like everyone else."

"Hey." James caught his attention as he put his hand on Kendall's chin and guided his head so that he was looking at James' eyes. "You're not alone in this. Not only there are several other people who are bisexual, but you have me as well. I will be by your side no matter what. Even if everyone else is against us… We'll always have each other. Right?"

Kendall smiled and sighed as he held the forearm of James' hand that was on his chin. However, he just held it. He didn't push his arm away from his face. "Right. We'll always have each other. That makes me feel… Not so bad about myself. Thank you. I'm really lucky to have you as my friend."

"Kendall, even if I wasn't bisexual I would be here for you. Seriously, it doesn't matter whom you fall in love with, as long as you love them and they love you back. I can't tell you how Logan and Carlos would react if we told them, but I can tell you I'll always be here."

Kendall's jaw dropped for a second before he gave a shy smile and finally found enough strength to move James' hand away from his chin, but he did it slowly. And it took him even longer to release his friend's forearm. When he finally did so, they both looked away and blushed.

"What's the next question?" James asked, looking down.

"There is no next question." Kendall declared. "That was the last one."

"Wait, what? Are you sure?" James asked as he reached for the sheet and flipped it, facing the bare side of it with wide eyes. "Wait, what are we supposed to do now? Is the game over; are we in love already or what?"

"Hold up, hold up." Kendall said, holding out his hand. "First of all, the only reason why we're doing this is so I can prove you that we're not falling in love. Secondly, this isn't over. If I recall it correctly, now we have to…" He cleaned his throat, as if trying to find an excuse not to say the next sentence. "We have to stare into each other's eyes."

"Oh, right. For four minutes."

"Yeah. That's 240 seconds."

"So… Let's do that and get this over with?"

"But how? I suppose we should be able to see each other while doing that. How can we do that when the power's out?" Kendall said. James couldn't decide if he was trying to avoid the subject or if that was a legit concern of his.

"Well, I think the flashlight will have to suffice. Also, it's not really that dark." He shrugged. "Let's just put the flashlights on the table pointing up and look at each other, ok?" James said as he put his flashlight on the table and motioned for Kendall to do so.

"Ok, then." Kendall did as he was told and then reached out for his phone on his pocket. "But I'm going to set up a timer here. I don't want this to last any longer than it has to, ok?" He said with a skeptical voice.

"Why? Are you that afraid of falling in love with me?" James teased, running his finger through Kendall's shoulder and arm. The blond boy jerked away from James, which caused the taller of them to laugh.

"No. I'm just…" Kendall started as he blushed.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm just kidding. Come on, set that timer and let's do this." James smiled, trying to comfort his friend.

"Okay…" Kendall rolled his eyes. "So… There we go, 240 seconds." He said as he put his phone on the table.

"Why don't you say four minutes?"

"Because it sounds like it'll last shorter if I use seconds. Ok, so, let's see. We're not supposed to speak while doing this, so… If you have anything to say, do it now." Kendall said.

"No, I'm good. And you?"

"I'm good too. So… Let's start this. One, two, three."

When Kendall's finger touched the button on the screen and the timer started going down, he and James approached each other until their faces were mere inches apart. The light that came from the flashlights wasn't really that bright, but it was enough to lit their faces just enough so they could see each other's eyes.

Kendall gulped and looked into James' eyes for only a few seconds before moving his pupils down. James gulped as well and whispered. "I think you're supposed to look at me in the eye, you know."

"Sorry." He whispered back, looking up again. When he did so, he started to give short and quick breaths, feeling that his heart was going to go all the way up to his throat at any time.

"I love your eyes." James whispered once more, never moving his gaze away from Kendall's eyes.

"You're not supposed to speak."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Okay."

After that, they remained silent for a few more seconds. Kendall felt weird and had the urge to either jerk away or hug James, he didn't know exactly why. All he wanted was to get that moment over with. For some reason, he felt like James' eyes could look into his soul and read his darkest secrets, even if he had given them away already. James didn't seem to be nearly as nervous as he was, for his breath was normal and not rushed like his own, which just made Kendall feel worse.

However, James was nervous. All he wanted to do was to lean forward until their lips met and kiss Kendall. And he wanted Kendall to return it. He wanted to wrap his arm around Kendall and hold his neck to pull him closer. However, he couldn't do that. He didn't even know why he wanted to do that, but certainly Kendall would pull him away if he even tried. Maybe the situation could be better if he could kiss Kendall, but looking into those deep green eyes was satisfying enough. They were so beautiful that they seemed to sparkle when Kendall looked to the flashlights. So beautiful that…

James' thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Kendall closed the very eyes he was thinking about. It took him a while to understand why, but then James realized there was another pair of lips on his own. A few seconds later, it came to him that Kendall was kissing him. He became overwhelmed with bliss and began to kiss back, his eyelids going down as he moved his head to the right and opened his mouth just enough to stick out the tip of his tongue and run it through Kendall's lower lip, which made Kendall hesitate for a few seconds before going back to kissing.

Swallowing the knot he felt on his throat, James put his hands on Kendall's shoulder; slowly moving his right hand to Kendall's neck and pulling Kendall toward him until their faces couldn't be any closer, moving his body closer to Kendall's as well. Kendall seemed unsure about what to do with his hands, but then he put them on James' waist. James felt the urge to move his lips away from Kendall's to place kisses on his jawline and go all the way down to his neck, but before he could do it, the other boy pulled away.

Avoiding his eyes, Kendall stood up from the couch and gave a few steps back, shaking his head while giving quick breaths and leaving James sitting in confusion. He reached out for Kendall, but looked down as well before standing up and walking to Kendall.

"Kendall, I…"

"Don't say anything." Kendall said, his voice coming out shaky and unsure. He closed his eyes and gave heavy steps toward the door, putting his hand on the doorknob. "I admit it; you were right about this whole thing. Now go tell Logan and Carlos you won our bet and mock me for being wrong."

"Kendall, please, wait…"

Before he could say anything else, Kendall opened the door and left the room, wiping his tears away. James sighed and sat back on the couch, putting his hands on his head as he let out a heavy sigh that was a mix of sadness and confusion. While he tried to understand what had just happened, the lights flashed on as the power came back.

* * *

 **Wow, I think this was one of the longest chapters, maybe even the longest of all! Well, I'd like to thank my friend who helped me to write some parts of this and of course, I'd like to thank everyone who supported this. This chapter was surely fun to write! My feels...**

 **Well, thank you for reading! See you next chapter.**


	5. Did you?

**Well, this fanfic was longer than I thought it would be at first. But writing it was fun, and thank you guys for the amazing feedback. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

Logan sat on the couch, staring at the laptop with a black screen on his lap as he slid his finger on the mouse pad and sighed in boredom, when the lights of the living room flashed on. He pumped his forearm as he pressed the button and watched as the battery started to be loaded and the computer turned on again. Carlos had long fallen asleep with his head hanging off the couch and his legs draped over the armrest, but blinked his eyes open and rubbed them as he sat up and yawned.

"Hey, the power is back." He said as he looked around and heard the sound coming from Logan's laptop. "Finally! I'm starving!" Carlos was about to get up and walk to the kitchen when realization hit him and he approached Logan, stretching his arms. "Hey, what about Kendall and James? How's the game going?" He said with a sly smile.

Before Logan could say anything, the door behind them slammed open. The two boys on the couch turned their heads, startled at the sudden noise; and saw Kendall leaving the room in heavy steps as he walked toward the couch with his head looking down and his fists clenched tight. Logan and Carlos didn't notice that he seemed to be unsettled, for Carlos moved aside to make room for Kendall.

"Kendall! So, is it over? How was..." Logan started to say but trailed off when Kendall abruptly turned to the left and ran to his room, slamming the door closed with a noise that could be heard all the way from the lobby. Carlos looked to Logan as if he expected him to know what was going on, but he just shrugged with a confused look as he closed his laptop.

"What was that now?" Carlos asked no one in particular.

For the second time, Logan was interrupted before he could say anything when James left the room in quick steps towards the living room, looking from side to side. The two boys on the couch were getting more confused by the minute when James sighed and approached the couch. "Where did Kendall go?"

Carlos and Logan exchanged looks before pointing to Kendall's room at the same time. James nodded as he bit his lower lip and placed his hands on the couch, taking a deep breath. Logan raised an eyebrow. "Kendall seemed kind of upset. What happened with you? Is everything alright?"

"Sort of. I think I need to talk to him." James walked up to Kendall's room and put his hand on the doorknob, but looked around before he could open it. Logan and Carlos were both looking at him with curious looks. The brunette boy cleared his throat hoping his friends would take a hint, but all they did was keep staring at him. James raised an eyebrow and pointed at the exit door. "I said I need to talk to him."

"Well, yeah, go ahead, who's stopping you?" Carlos said as he reached for the control and crossed his legs.

"I mean _alone_." James said with angry eyes.

"Wait, you want us to leave? But it's..." Logan opened his laptop and looked to the corner of the screen. "Almost 11pm! Where do you want us to go?"

"Yeah, you can talk to him. Go ahead, I promise to cover my ears." Carlos said and laughed as he did so.

"Fine, you can stay here. But I don't want you two trying to hear what we're talking about, ok? So no eavesdropping here!" He said as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, closing it after he had entered. Logan turned his head and looked to Carlos, they both nodding their heads in surprise.

"So, do you want to go hear them?" Carlos smiled.

"But he asked us not to... Sure, why not." Logan shrugged as he put his laptop aside and stood up, Carlos following him as they walked on the tip of their toes toward Kendall's room and pressed their ears against the door.

* * *

The room was dimly lit when James closed the door. The few light came from the moon and street lights outside through the window and from the crack under the door, but all it was only enough for him to see blurry shadows around him. He stood still for a moment before calling his friend.

"Kendall?"

All he heard was silence. As he groped the wall by his side looking for the light switch, he wondered if Carlos and Logan had told him the truth about where Kendall had gone to; but when he finally found it all of his doubt went away. His eyes fell upon Kendall's bed, where the person he was looking for was laying with his back on him.

James rolled his eyes as he approached the bed and sighed. "Kendall? Come on, I know you haven't fallen asleep yet. It hasn't been five minutes since we… I mean, since you left the room." He stared straight at the boy on the bed and sighed at his lack of reply as he sat down on a chair. "Come on, would you stop being so childish? I just want to talk."

Kendall responded by cramming his pillow down his head and pulling his blanket up his shoulder. James snorted and kicked the bed to get Kendall's attention back at him. "Ok, I didn't want to do this, but I have no option left if you don't want to cooperate. You sit up and talk to me right now or I'll go outside and tell Carlos and Logan about you being bisexual."

Kendall's breath was cut when he heard that. James crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, darting his eyes at the boy on the bed. After a heavy sigh, Kendall tossed his blanket and pillow aside before sitting up and turning around to face James.

"Wow, who's being childish here now?" Kendall asked as he stood up and looked James in the eye, sticking his hands down his pockets. "Threatening to reveal a secret I asked you to keep, which you promised me you would, to get me to talk to you is not exactly mature, you know?" He shook his head and looked down, walking toward the door, but James hastened to grab his arm before he could go.

"Please, Kendall, let's just talk. I think we need to."

"We have nothing to talk about. We made a bet, took the test, you won. That's it. Now leave me alone, please." Kendall took his arm away from James' hold and walked to the door. Before he could open it, James stepped closer to him and took a sharp breath.

"Does that mean you love me?"

Kendall felt his legs go weak as he gulped and turned his head to the side, yet he didn't turn it enough to see James standing some inches behind him. "What?"

"Our bet." James walked even closer and laid his hand on Kendall's arm, so that he could hold it if Kendall tried to go away. "I told you it was possible for two people to fall in love if they took the test. You said it wasn't. If you say I won, it means you fell in love with me." He took a deep breath and tightened the grip he was giving on Kendall's arm. "Well, did you?"

Kendall's cheeks flustered so red that he wished the power would go out again as he gulped. He could pretty much feel the tears on the corner of his eyes as he closed them tightly. "You won, ok? Isn't it all that matters?"

"That doesn't answer my question! Did you fall in love with me?" James said, grabbing Kendall's arm and turning him around so that they were face to face again.

Kendall jerked away from James and stomped his foot, shaking his head. "Why do you even care?"

"Because _I_ did!"

Before Kendall's brain had time to process what James had said, the latter stepped forward and took Kendall's face in his hands, kissing him on the lips again. Kendall stood frozen the whole time, unable to take any kind of action. James pulled his face back, but kept it mere inches away from Kendall's; blushing as he bit his lip and took a deep breath with his mouth. "That's why I need to know if you did, too."

"But… You fell… You mean you…"

"I don't know if I can call it love just yet, but… I was so sure that I could make you fall in love with me to prove you wrong… That I didn't realize I was falling for you too, until… Until we had to stare and, well, you kissed me."

Kendall was still trying to process they had kissed again when he tried to answer James. "I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have…"

"No, please, don't apologize for that. But Kendall, I really need to know… If you also fell for me." James took a step back and sighed. In that moment, he realized he would be disappointed if Kendall's reply was a negative one.

Kendall's mind flashed with all of the questions and moments they had shared when they were taking the test. The corners of his mouth went up for a few seconds as he gave a quick smile, but then frowned again. That made James' heart beat faster as he could feel fear and apprehension lock his throat.

"I… I kissed you. Don't you think that means something?" Kendall said, feeling the blood inside of him run faster and faster in his veins.

James started to calm down and smiled again. "I don't know if it means something… But if it actually does, I hope it means you fell for me too. Is it?"

"Maybe." Kendall smirked as he approached James.

"Maybe?" James smiled.

"Fine, it does."

"So, if I hypothetically asked you out, what would you say?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically."

"I would hypothetically say yes."

"Then I guess it is safe to ask you out… For real?"

Kendall shrugged and giggled. "Maybe."

James let out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders and brought him close in a hug. He kissed his cheeks and buried his head on the crook of Kendall's neck. Kendall smiled, but soon sighed. James pulled away and took Kendall's hand in his.

"What's wrong?"

Kendall sighed once more and looked up. "You see… The reason why I was so afraid of accepting myself as bisexual and the reason why I was so afraid of telling you guys about it… It's because I didn't want to fall for a guy. I didn't even want to think about it."

James tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because there are so many people who are against it. So many people who don't accept these kind of relationship. And more often than not I hear about people who had troubles because they had a same sex partner. I mean, I didn't want those things for me. What about our friends? And the fans we can lose if we decide to tell them?"

"Hey, first of all, what other people think or say doesn't matter. If our friends can't accept us, they were never really our friends. And if we lose some of our fans because of it, it's their loss. Our music is amazing."

Kendall's frown became a smile as he started to laugh and hugged James again. The taller boy leaned his mouth closer to James ear. "So, not hypothetically speaking this time, do you want to go out with me?"

"Maybe."

"Come on!"

Kendall laughed as he pulled away from the hug. "Fine. I'd love to."

"Good!" James said as he took Kendall's hand and walked up to the door. "So, do you think we should tell Carlos and Logan?"

Before Kendall could answer, James opened the door. When he did so, it gave in as Logan and Carlos fell into the room in a jumbled mess, both letting out a shriek. Kendall and James looked at each other and then down at his friends on the floor.

"I think they know it already." Kendall chuckled.

"You guys were spying in on us, weren't you?"

"It was Carlos' idea!" Logan said as he tried to stand up.

Rolling their eyes, James and Kendall laughed and walked over their friends on the floor, leaving the room hand in hand.

* * *

Kendall and James sat together on a bench by the beach. The full moon was high on the sky, illuminating the beach and all of its environments.

"Can you believe it's been six months already?" Kendall said as he looked to his boyfriend by his side and sighed.

"No. It feels like just yesterday Logan told us about the test."

"I know, right? Who would have thought we would be together now?"

"Hey, I did. I said it was possible for two people to fall in love within minutes and you said it wasn't. That's why I won our bet, remember?" James teased as he wrapped his right arm around Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he looked up at James. "How long are you going to keep reminding me that you won our bet?"

"I don't know, until we break up or so." He kissed Kendall's cheek. "This means I'll never stop."

Kendall playfully pulled James away before laying his head on James' shoulder. "In that case, I do hope you never stop."

James laid his head on top of Kendall's head and sighed, smiling. "Me too."

* * *

 **That's all for now!**

 **Wow, it has been a long time since I finished a multi-chapter fic. It feels good.**

 **Now I should go work on all my other fics. I admit this was keeping me away from writing my other ones because I knew I could finish this faster since it wasn't meant to have many chapters, so I'm a little sad, but relieved at the same time.**

 **Thank you all for following, favoriting, reviewing and reading. I really appreciate it!**

 **See yah next fic!**


End file.
